


The Liberator (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [11]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: The Irish Rover</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liberator (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

In the New Calendar, year two hundred fifty two,  
We set sail on an old prison ship,  
We were bound on our way, for the planet Cynus A,  
And we feared it was a one way trip.  
Then we found an alien craft, gleaming fore and aft,  
All we had to do was take her,  
She went faster than light, and she was a wondrous sight,  
And we called her the Liberator!

CHORUS  
Oh fare thee well, my pretty little girl,  
I must sail away, away.  
So fare thee well, my pretty little girl,  
I must sail away.

There was Jenna, a lass, who had a lot of class,  
There was Zen who did all of the math,  
There was Vila the fool, who was scared stiff as a rule,  
And Cally, an alien telepath.  
There was Olag Gan, a giant of a man,  
And Avon, a smooth operator,  
And the rebel, Roj Blake, whom the Feds all loved to hate,  
Was skipper of the Liberator!

We had one million chests, full of clothes from which we dressed,  
We had two million bottles of wine,  
We had three million vems of the best Domo gems,  
And four million shoes to shine,  
There were five million studs, six million spuds,  
And seven million megabytes of data,  
We had eight million suits, with matching leather boots,  
In the hold of the Liberator!

We had sailed several years when the going got rough,  
There was trouble at BBC,  
They had written out half the crew by the end of season two,  
And I feared that the next one would be me.  
Then the writers got a plot, oh what a shock!  
They brought in Arlen, a traitor,  
But I'm the one with luck, 'cause I had the sense to duck,  
I'm the last of the Liberator!


End file.
